My Scipio
by Pan Wolf
Summary: Alethia runs away to Venice for a fresh start in life when her foster parents decide to abandon her. when shot, Scipio takes her under his wing and looks after her. When they fall head over heels for each other, a Guardian Angel is always a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Arizona, quickly lets go." Said a white blonde girl. Her white blond hair was up to her elbows and she had blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a red hoodie. Arizona, her German shepherd puppy was right behind her. She Put her backpack on her back and quickly shut the door. She remembered to pack food for Arizona. She started running. Arizona by her side.

Suddenly drunk laughs filled the air. She found an alley and hid in it…not knowing that a masked thief was there. He was watching her. Suddenly the laughs went past and she ran out with her faithful pup. The men turned around and shot at her with there pistol. She screamed as one hit her leg and she toppled over. Arizona barked as the thief picked her up with Arizona on her lap and he climbed to the Stella.

"Scipio, your late, AGAIN!" said Riccio. Scipio rushed past with the girl in his arms and laid her down.

"HORNET! WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"No Need to Shout. What's wrong?" He pointed to the girl. She was pale and her heart was slowing down.

"Scip you have to take her to hospital! Now! Or she'll die!" Scipio picked her up.

"Look after her puppy." He said before running to Royal Venice Hospital.

After The hospital

"Well she is fine now, a bit scarred and unconscious but fine." Said Doctor Greene.

"Good. What's the time?"

"I'll say about 10:13am, why?"

"Can you tell Dottore Massimo that his son is out with his pocket money?"

" Will do. She has been discharged."

" Thank you Doctor." The Doctor left and Scipio Massimo looked at the nameless girl.

" I'll look after you," He said " I'll be your guardian angel."

She smiled and whispered " My Angel, My Guardian Angel called Scipio."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Alethia, welcome to the Stella. This is Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Mosca, Riccio and me, Scipio. Your bed is over here and Arizona is next to you."

"Ok, Cool." She walked over to her bed and fell right on it. Everyone got into there bed except Scipio who watched Alethia sleep for a while. Her white blond hair was all over the place. Scipio, gently placed every hair to one side pf her face.

"Good Night." He kissed her gently on the forehead and headed home.

When Scipio got home, his father was in his bedroom. "You insolent child! How dare you go off at night?" He grabbed Scipio and threw him on the floor. Scipio winced in pain. Then Signora Maria walked through. "Go….tell….others….Signora." Scipio managed to say before his father hit him again. Maria rushed to the Stella and banged on the door. "Who is it?" cried Mosca.

"Please Scipio is in trouble!" she cried back. The door immediately opened and Alethia ran out before any one else.

" Where is he?" She asked. Her voice was velvet wave yet harsh.

"12 brook lane Avenue, Hurry!" Alethia sprinted as fast as she could to the address.

She broke through the door and ran upstairs where she could hear screams of pain. She burst through the door and Dottore Massimo was staring at her. He swiped for her but she dodged and grabbed his arm and flipped him. Scipio had blood coming from his mouth and nose. Alethia looked between him and the window when a fist blew into her neck and she fell. Dottore kicked her until the doorbell went. He went downstairs and opened it to find The Others and they attacked him while Hornet and prosper went upstairs to find Alethia and Scipio. Scipio was hunching over Alethia who was having a fit.

"Scipio! Stop! We have to get you to a hospital! Alethia too." Hornet said. Suddenly Alethia woke up and sat up. She stared at them. "Ow. My flipping head hurts like crap!" She looked at Scipio, her blue eyes filled with emptiness. " Is he alright?"

" Well apart from bruises and scratches. He's fine. You on the other hand will have a scar on your face where he scratched you. Right on your cheek. Ouch!" Alethia stared at Prosper and smiled.

" Let's go home." She helped Scipio up and helped him to the Stella. They made him a bed next to Alethia. When she was asleep Scipio kissed her scar and whispered " Good Night."

She replied " Good Night, My Guardian Angel." She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

awwwwwww! How Sweet are they? I see a snog at the end of the story! Please Reveiw! I'll send you Cyber Cookies?


	3. Chapter 3

Alethia Woke up. Something was wrong. She couldn't lay her finger on it. She got up and looked around. No-one was home. Except a snoring Prosper. " Prop. Prop! WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" she screamed in his ear until he tumbled out. " What was that for?!?" He complained rubbing his back.

" Where is everyone?" He looked around.

" How am I meant to know Thia? Probably swimming. Cheek. Didn't even invite me!"

" Shuddap!"

" Yes ma'm!" A single note dropped from the sky. It said 4 words. "Stay Away from Scipio!"


End file.
